1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to an image processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus which dynamically determines a data input/output mode according to an operation mode and an image processing method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An image sensor is a sensor that detects and conveys information that constitutes an image. It does so by converting the variable attenuation of waves into a signal as they pass through or reflect off objects. The waves can be light or other electromagnetic radiation. Image sensors are used in electronic image devices of both analog and digital types. An image sensor converts an optical image into an electrical signal, and an image processing apparatus processes image data obtained from the image sensor.
An image sensor and an image processing apparatus are applied to portable electronic devices, such as smartphones and digital cameras. However, since these devices are portable, they have a limited about a power with which to operate their image sensors.